Summer Sky
by Kira Blake
Summary: "Quiero amor, diversión, buen humor." Aquellas tres cosas eran todo lo que habían querido desde un principio / Songfic dedicado a Etherias Nikko Dragneel .


Este songfic está dedicado a mi viejo amigo Etherias Nikko Dragneel quien está pasando un mal momento, espero te anime este fluff y no te cause diabetes.

Las canciones son: Little things — One direction, Still into you — Paramore y Je veux — Zaz, y ninguna me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace Fairy tail, solo los tome prestados para escribir por primera vez en mi vida Wentsu, porque a Nikko le gusta —a mí no, pero ya que—.

* * *

 **Summer Sky**

* * *

 **I**

 _Tu mano encaja en la mía como si estuviera hecha justo para mí._

Es lo que nota Natsu un día, tras los juegos, cuando la arrastra con el anuncio de una misión ondeando al viento con su fuerte agarre, y ella parece notarlo también, porque se sonroja y corre un poco, dando a entender que ya podía soltarla porque iría con él.

Más Natsu aun así no la suelta, sino que la agarra de mejor manera, y continúan así para vergüenza de la maga de aire hasta la estación de tren

 **II**

 _Nunca te querrás a ti misma, la mitad de lo que te quiero yo._

Es un hecho, piensa Natsu cuando entra como perro por su casa a la habitación de la niña —que técnicamente tendría diecinueve años contando los siete de la isla— en Fairy Hills, viendo como la dragon Slayer se mira a sí misma en el espejo con ojo crítico, demasiado crítico para su edad biológica.

Al final, una avergonzada Wendy en ropa interior lo saca casi literalmente a patadas de allí —y Erza se entera, para el horror del chico— y termina por no ser verdaderamente consiente de ese pensamiento hasta un buen tiempo después.

 **III**

 _Nunca te tratarás bien a ti misma, pero quiero que lo hagas._

 _si te hago saber, que estoy aquí para ti, quizás te quieras a ti misma, como yo te quiero a ti._

Tampoco se da cuenta de haber razonado de aquella manera cuando tras arrastrarla nuevamente a una misión en solitario —y se asegura que así sea por más que luego le deba un favor a Happy y Lily por retener a Charle— la abraza y le asegura que debería parar con el asunto del espejo, callando cualquier replica con una de esas miradas suyas, firme en su posición.

Para cuando toman el tren de regreso la de cabellos azules está más tranquila, afirmándose en las palabras de Natsu, que Reedus no podía imaginarla adecuadamente de adulta —nadie que no la hubiese visto en Edolas, en realidad—, pero que tarde o temprano sería una mujer hermosa como su yo —ella— de Edolas. Por supuesto, la exeed blanca les grito a ambos en cuanto pusieron un pie en el gremio.

 **IV**

 _Debería superar todas las mariposas_

Afirma tras apartar la vista, abrazando sus piernas como si así pudiera evitar que salieran de forma vergonzosa y todos lo notaran, pero simplemente no puede, y podría asegurar que son avispas —unas muy grandes, sin duda— y no mariposas para esa altura, o al menos así lo siente cada vez que ve en dirección del mago de fuego.

Y al final del día él solo empeora su situación con sus palabras dulces y la preocupación por su cara roja a punto cereza —o tal vez más—.

 **V**

 _Pero cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan no pudo negar, no pudo negar que lo vales._

Ambos lo piensan en silencio cuando se abrazan y entrelazan sus dedos para caminar por la pradera, seis meses tras la disolución del gremio, durante una misión de la menor en las afueras, poniéndose al día.

Más tarde pensarían que eran unos idiotas por haber ignorado la cálida sensación compartida.

 **VI**

 _Así soy yo. Hablo alto y soy muy sincero, pues usted perdone._

 _¡Adiós hipocresía!, a mí no me va._

Así es Natsu, piensan todos cuando en medio —casi literalmente— del campo de batalla la toma de la muñeca y grita —para horror de ella— a los cuatro vientos cuanto la ama.

Wendy no lo regaña tras pensárselo unos segundos y evita que alguien más lo haga cuando se le tira encima en un abrazo, y en lugar de besarse hacen que sus rugidos se entremezclen, y las tropas de Zeref realmente lamentan los sucesos incluso antes de que las llamas abrasadoras los alcancen.

 **VII**

 _¡Vamos, juntos! Descubramos mi libertad_

No hace falta que lo digan cuando en pura torpeza caen entre risas por una ligera colina rumbo a la casa de Natsu, sin importarles —o más bien a Wendy— que las maletas se hubieran abierto y la ropa se hubiese desperdigado por ahí, ni siquiera cuando debieron juntar las cosas —que no fue sino hasta un rato después.

Allí tirados sobre el pasto, bajo el sol, parecía que podían volar con alas propias.

 **VIII**

 _Dejemos que se pregunten como llegamos hasta aquí._

 _Porque yo no necito preguntármelo en absoluto._

Y es lo que hacen, dejando que el resto los juzgue sin saber, que intenten adivinar como terminaron así sin imaginarse en absoluto cuanto había tomado el proceso.

Porque al final del día solo les importa lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

 **IX**

 _No pudo contar con una mano los años que hemos estado juntos_

 _Necesito la otra para abrazarte_

Le responte a una pequeña revoltosa de tres años que es el calco del dragon Slayer de fuego. «Para abrazarlos» se corrige finalmente Wendy al ver a Natsu entrar por la puerta, quien la mira sin entender en lo absoluto.

La niña es quien termina, con palabras mal pronunciadas, explicando que le había preguntado a su madre cuanto tiempo habían estado ellos dos juntos.

 **X**

 _Quiero amor, diversión, buen humor._

Aquellas tres cosas eran todo lo que habían querido desde un principio, adivina la niña de ya nueve años con su ágil mente mientras carga a uno de sus hermanos, de tan solo dos años mientras el otro, de cuatro se metía entre las piernas de sus padres.

Y eso habían conseguido indudablemente piensa mientras los ve pelear amistosamente en la cocina, probablemente la cena terminaría siendo un desastre y tendrían que ordenar algo, pero para ella era perfecto de esa forma, incluso con su hermano haciendo ruidos desagradables ante el súbito beso de sus padres.

Bueno, tal vez sin el pequeño demonio sería mejor afirma cuando el menor se despierta, chillando como si tuviese cuatro pulmones.


End file.
